Jonathan Harker
Origin Harker is a recently admitted solicitor from England, who is deputed by his employer, Mr. Peter Hawkins, of Exeter, to act as an estate agent for a foreign client named Count Dracula who wishes to move to England. Harker discovers in Carfax Abbey, near Purfleet, Essex, a dwelling which suits the client's requirements and travels to Transylvania by train in order to consult with him about it. At Bistritz Harker takes a coach to the Borgo Pass where at midnight another coach drawn by four black horses, waits to take him to Castle Dracula high in the Carpathian Mountains. At the castle, Harker is greeted by the mysterious and ominous Count Dracula and finalises the property transaction. Soon, however, Harker realises he has been made a prisoner by his host who is revealed as a vampire. Harker also has a dangerous encounter with the three seductive Weird Sisters, whose designs on him are only thwarted by the intervention of the Count. Later, he manages to escape, finding refuge at a convent. He has a mental breakdown upon arriving at the convent because of his encounters with Dracula; his fiancée, Mina Murray, comes to nurse him back to health with the nuns' help and marries him there. He returns home to England and later sees Dracula in London. After learning Dracula killed Lucy Westenra, he joins Abraham Van Helsing, John Seward, Arthur Holmwood, and Quincey Morris. His clerical skills prove very useful for collecting information and for tracking down Dracula's London lairs by means of paperwork. He vows to destroy Dracula and, if he could, to send "his soul forever and ever to burning to hell!" even if it be at the cost of own soul. When confronted with Mina's curse, however, he is unsure how to react; Mina asks the others in the group to kill her if the need comes. While Harker says he would, in the privacy of his journal says that if it is necessary, that he would become a vampire himself out of his love for her. However, Harker manages to avoid that because along with Van Helsing and the others he manages to destroy Dracula. At the book's climax, he prises open Dracula's coffin mere moments before sunset and slashes open Dracula's throat with a kukri knife while Quincey Morris stabs him in the heart with a Bowie knife. In a note following the end of the novel, it is revealed that seven years have passed. He and Mina have a son whom they have named after all four members of the part, but call Quincey, after Quincey Morris. Noting Quincey Harker's birthday is the day Quincey Morris died fighting Dracula, Mina likes to think that some of Morris spirit is in their son. Jonathan Harker eventually visits Dracula's castle along with his wife and son and their surviving friends to reminisce. He returns home with his wife and son and is told by Van Helsing that one day his son will learn the whole story. Public Domain Appearances Literary *Dracula (play & novel) **Bram Stoker's Dracula originally appeared as a stage play on May 18, 1897 (which only two people attended). The (much-more famous) novel was released eight days later. *(may have appeared in) Dracula's Guest and Other Weird Stories **Jonathan Harker is suggested (but not named) to be the protagonist of the story. Comic Book *Eerie #12 Notes * In the unauthorized film adaptation of Dracula, Nosferatu, Johnathan Harker was replaced by the character Thomas Hutter. See Also *Wikipedia *ComicVine *IMDB *Dracula Wiki Category:Harker Family Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Literary Characters Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:British Characters Category:1897 Debuts Category:Bram Stoker - Creator Category:Television Characters Category:Film Serial Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Dynamite Entertainment Characters Category:Topps Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Sterling Characters Category:Caliber Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Avon Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Monster Hunter Characters Category:Warren Characters Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Characters